Tipping Scales of Fate
by deepershadeofblue
Summary: As Emmett was thanking me for letting him use my balcony, and apologising for my broken door, in walked the future bane of my existence - Edward Cullen. And life was never the same for me again.


AN: Hey guys. So I started a new story. It is a wonder how I see dreams and words start pouring out of me.

I know I havent updated my other story. I just got very busy. I am hoping to finish both If Tomorrow Comes and this one in the next few months. I have most of the plot outlined. So lets see.

So without further adieu here's the story.

Chapter 1

Tip tip tip tip

What's that sound? It must be raining.

Where am I? What time is it? I must have fallen asleep reading the book.

I looked at my phone. It's 4 pm. It should not be this dark. It is summer still.

I stretched my arms, got up from my sofa and went to the balcony. It was dark outside and raining heavily. The dark clouds were really wreaking havoc. I was just glad I do not need to go out in this weather.

Thwack

Huh? Where did the sound come from?

"Who's there?"

"No need to panic. I am not a thief. I just need a place to hide for a bit."

Suddenly a pair of hands appeared on the edge of the railings and a man's head appeared pearing from below. He jumped up into the balcony using the railings as leverage.

The man appeared to be in his late 20s or early 30s and looked athletic.

Must be for him to climb up 2 floors.

He had strikingly handsome features with a sharp nose, an angular jaw and warm brown eyes. It made me more suspicious though.

Who apart from a thief would climb into a stranger's balcony like that.

And I stated the same.

"Who apart from a thief would climb into a stranger's balcony like that?"

"Believe Miss. I am not a thief. I just have a few men following me and need a place to hide for a while. I saw that you have an open balcony unlike your neighbours and thought I would hide here. I didn't think anyone would be home right now."

I was still looking at him suspiciously. I was not convinced. My expression must have been obvious. So he said, " Here. This is my work ID. I am Emmett Cullen. I work at Cullen Inc. I am not a thief. You can go inside and lock the door if you don't feel safe. I will just hide in your balcony behind the chair and call my brother to come pick me up. Can you tell me the address Miss?"

I looked at his ID. It says Emmett Cullen - Data Scientist. Sure looked genuine. We have all heard of Cullen Inc. It is one of the upcoming IT companies. There's been a hype about it taking on the top most companies in the industry and winning. The surname must be coincidental. It is not that uncommon.

The man or Emmett should I say was dripping water all over my balcony and still boyishly grinning at me. Against my better judgement I did feel a bit pity for him because of his "drowned cat" appearance.

"Fine you can stay here. I will get you a towel. But no funny business. My best friend is a detective. And I have him on speed dial."

I pointed at my phone letting him know I meant business. My friend is still in the academy. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Yes yes. Thank you.I won't stay long."

I stepped inside still facing him and locked the balcony door. I am glad my parents insisted on a solid wooden door with a good lock instead of those glass sliding ones.

I can still see him through the small window beside the balcony door, sitting on the floor behind the chair, trying to hide his almost 6 ft frame while simultaneously trying to use his phone, which from the looks of it has gotten wet as well.

I kept my eyes on him as I searched for a spare towel and put on some tea. No need for the guy to get sick on my balcony. The tea will take some time. So I went outside and gave him the towel.

He had finally managed to make a call. He silently took the towel from me and thanked me with a nod, as he listened to the person on the other side of the phone. I could not hear what the other person was saying because of the rumbling of thunder. So I went inside again, locking the door behind me.

The tea was done. I poured it in a cup and went outside. He was still on the phone so I put down the cup beside him. He gave a slight grin at the sight of the cup and nodded in thanks once again. I must have smiled back because his grin grew bigger.

Damn handsome men and my lonely ovaries!

Stop smiling! He could be a psychopath for all I know.

I gestured that I was going inside. He nodded.

I locked the door behind me once again.

Emmett was still on the phone when I sat down on the sofa with my book to pick up where I left off. I don't know how much time passed when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Edward Cullen. I have come for my brother Emmett. We are in a hurry. So if you could kindly open the door Miss."

Wait! Isn't he going to go back the way he came in? I have to let these strange men in my home?

I could see Emmett too knocking on the window to let him in.

They didn't give me much time to think though. Suddenly there was a loud noise and wham there went my front door.

"What the-"

"Send us the bill for the repair to this address.", said a lady. She was dressed in a black skirt suit and dressed to the prime.

A couple who looked like bodyguards entered my apartment and went straight to the balcony. They opened the lock and let Emmett in.

I still stood shocked and did not know what to do.

As Emmett was simultaneously thanking me for letting him use my balcony, and apologising for my broken door, in walked the future bane of my existence - Edward Cullen.

And life was never the same for me again.


End file.
